characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Sora is the main protagonist of the series Kingdom Hearts, a video game franchise developed by Square-Enix. Background Sora once lived on the tropical Destiny Islands with his best friends, Riku and Kairi. The trio dreamed of one day leaving their island home and setting out to explore other worlds. They would soon get their wish when the Destiny Islands were invaded by the Heartless, dark creatures who prey on the hearts of others. During the night of the Heartless invasion, Sora received a magical weapon called a Keyblade, the only thing that can fight the Heartless. In spite of Sora's efforts, his home was swallowed up by darkness, sending him to a world between worlds called Traverse Town. This is where he met Donald Duck and Goofy, the court magician and captain of the guard of Disney Castle, who were sent on a mission from their missing king to find "the key" and stop the Heartless. Believing Sora to be the key their king spoke of, Donald and Goofy joined up with Sora, to both find the king and Sora's missing friends. Along with these new friends, Sora would set out on a journey that would take him through various worlds, fighting Heartless and other villains in an attempt to stop darkness from taking over every world. Powers & Abilities * Magic: '''As a Keyblade wielder, Sora has access to various forms of elemental magic. ** '''Firaga: '''Sora shoots a fireball from his Keyblade that homes in on the target. It can also form a spinning ring of fireballs around Sora to attack foes at close-range. ** '''Blizzaga: '''Sora sprays seven wisps of ice directly in front of the user that erupt into large ice crystals if they hit an enemy. ** '''Thundaga: Sora summons a cascade of lightning bolts upon the targets. ** Aeroga: Sora creates a wind barrier around the user that halves any damage taken while it is active. He can also create a column of wind that blows anything caught inside of it into the air, which can also be used to launch Sora up to a higher location. ** Magnega: I'''t creates a vortex of magnetic force that draws in enemies, dealing continuous damage. ** '''Reflecta: '''It briefly produces a barrier of light that blocks any attacks. If an attack is successfully guarded, the barrier unleashes a spray of light as it disperses, dealing damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. ** '''Graviga: '''It generates a weak event horizon that crushes the targets into the ground. ** '''Stopga: '''Inflicts the Stop status, which temporarily freezes targets in time. ** '''Curaga: '''Heals Sora's wounds and the wounds of his allies, with the amount healed depending on how much MP he had when he cast it. ** '''Sparkga: Summons rings of revolving light crystals to deal damage. Higher versions of the spell creates more rings. ** Quake: Creates a small earthquake that damages grounded foes. ** Sleepga: Puts enemies within range to sleep. Stronger versions have increased range. ** Waterga: '''Sora surrounds himself with a swirling barrier of water before firing a large blast of liquid at the target. * '''High Jump: Allows Sora to jump higher. * Super Glide: '''allows Sora to glide over obstacles and threats. * '''Air Slide: Allows Sora to briefly glide across the floor. * Dodge Roll: A simple forward roll that Sora uses to manuever around and dodge attacks. * Block/Guard. * Sonic Blade: '''It allows Sora to execute a number of successive thrusting attacks. * '''Strike Raid: '''Sora throws his Keyblade at the opponent before calling it back to his hand like a boomerang. * '''Ars Arcanum: '''It allows Sora to attack enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks, typically thirteen in number. * '''Ragnarok: It allows the user to fire a cluster of energy shots from the tip of their Keyblade. * Flowmotion: '''It allows Sora to traverse their surrounding environments with great ease when he interacts with certain environmental elements, like walls or lamp posts. Using Flowmotion, Sora can run and jump off walls, grind rails, leap great heights, and dynamically attack opponents. * '''Reality Shift: Sora has a minor amount of reality warping. He can use it to turn enemies into explosive projectiles, create rails out of nowhere, hack into digital characters, or create a huge blade capable of cutting through skyscrapers. * Attraction Flow: '''Using his Keyblade, Sora can summon giant amusement park attractions made out of light to attack his opponents for a brief period of time. He can summon giant pirate ships that spray balls of water, spinning tea cups that bounce around and ram his foes, a raft that rides on a trail of water that forms underneath it, a go-kart armed with working laser blasts, a carousel that emits shockwaves of magical energy, and a massive train that shoots fireworks from the smokestack. Equipment * '''Keyblade: '''Keyblades are key-shaped weapons forged by man during the age of fairy tales, with any other origins having yet to be revealed. All Keyblades have one of three natures: light, darkness, or heart. These last two are exceptional; most documented Keyblades, including Sora's and Riku's, are Keyblades of light. The heart must be proven before a Keyblade will appear in its master's hand. No lock can withstand a Keyblade, nor can any non-agent of light. Special Keychains allow the Keyblade's appearance and performance to be altered. Throughout the series, Sora has shown a number of abilities with his Keyblade, such as summoning it out of thin air, changing its form on the fly, and instantly returning it to his hand if he gets disarmed or someone else attempts to wield it. While each Keyblade wielder only has one Keyblade, they can change its appearance and abilities by equipping it with different Keychains. ** '''Kingdom Key: Sora’s go-to weapon, which he acquired at the beginning of the first Kingdom Hearts. In terms of gameplay, he starts out with the Kingdom Key in every single game he’s playable in. When wielded it grants Sora the ability Defender. ** Star Seeker: A Keyblade Mickey used to wield when he was Yen Sid’s apprentice. Sora obtains this second Keyblade when the three fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather give him a new outfit and the ability to dual wield. This Keyblade grants Sora the ability Air Combo Plus. ** Oathkeeper and Oblivion: By using the Synch Blade ability, Sora can wield two Keyblades at once, usually seen when he enters a Drive form which supports the ability. Oathkeeper’s Keychain was formed out of a Wayfinder owned by Kairi, which she gave to Sora after she and the other Princesses of Hearts were rescued by him in the first game. Oblivion was previously stated to be Riku’s Keyblade before he passed it up for the two he’d later acquire canonically. Both provide incremental boosts to Sora’s stats when wielded instead of the Kingdom Key in gameplay. Oathkeeper and Oblivion also possess the abilities Form Boost and Drive Boost respectively. ** Two Become One: A Keyblade that represents Sora’s Nobody, Roxas. Like other Keychains, this provides greater physical and magical strength compared to the Kingdom Key. But the most notable feature about this Keychain is its unique ability Light & Darkness. With this ability all of Sora’s Drives, with the exception of his Final Form, will automatically transform him into his Anti Form, thus giving Sora the option to access that form at will rather than by chance. ** Starlight: '''A Keyblade that was wielded back in ancient times. It was gifted to Sora by the spirit of Ephemer, a Keyblade wielder from long ago. Starlight is similar in strength to the Kingdom Key, but with more of a focus on magic. This Keyblade grants Sora the MP Haste ability. ** '''Ultima Weapon: The strongest possible Keyblade in-game Sora or any Kingdom Hearts protagonist can obtain, named after the Final Fantasy weapon of the same name and more or less fulfills the same role. It usually provides the best stat boosts and range for any Keyblade. It also grants him the ability MP Hastega. * Armors: ** Cosmic Belt: A belt obtained in The World That Never Was, it possesses the highest defense boost out of all armor in the game. ** Cosmic Charm: A chain that provides a great increase to defense while also greatly reducing damage received from fire, ice, and thunder (30%). ** Grand Ribbon: A ribbon obtained from one of the puzzles in KH2FM, provides a high boost to defense while also reducing damage received from all elements by 25%. ** Shock Charm+: A charm designed to resemble Larxene’s Foudre. It increases Sora’s defense, greatly increases Sora’s resistance to thunder (40%), and gives him the ability Thunder Boost. * Accessories: ** Full Bloom+: An accessory designed to resemble Marluxia’s Graceful Dahlia. It provides a boost to Sora’s AP and Strength and also gives him the ability MP Haste. ** Shadow Archieve+: An accessory designed to resemble Zexion’s Book of Retribution. It raises Sora’s AP and Magic and also gives him the ability MP Rage. ** Cosmic Arts: Raises Sora’s health, MP, magic and summon power in Final Mix. In 2 it raises Sora’s strength and magic. * Items: ** Potion: Recovers a small percentage of health. ** High Potion: Recovers a moderate portion of health. ** Mega-Potion: Fully recovers health. ** Ether: Fully restores Sora’s magic or reduces the MP Charge gauge. ** Panacea: Eliminates negative status ailments ** Elixir: Fully restores health and magic while also eliminating any negative status ailments. Alternate Forms Valor Form Valour Sora.png|Valor Form Wisdom Sora.png|Wisdom Form Limit Sora.png|Limit Form Master Sora.png|Master Form Final Sora.png|Final Form 369px-Sora_(Antiform)_KHII.png|AntiForm Sora can enter this form by merging with Goofy. While on this form, Sora wields two Keyblades and has a huge increase on his attack and dexterity. Wisdom Form By merging with Donald Duck, Sora can enter this form. It gives Sora the ability to slide along the ground in a swift manner. This form vastly increases Sora's speed and magic power. Limit Form The only form that Sora can access without the help of his friends. Sora acquires four new attacks while on this form: Sonic Rave, Last Arcanum, Strike Raid, and Infinity. Master Form Sora can enter this form by merging with both of his partners. This form vastly improves Sora's aerial attacks and combo length. Final Form Sora might access this form randomly when transforming (but once he unlocks it, he can use it whenever he chooses too). While using it, every move Sora makes translates into an attack from his Keyblades. Anti Form Sora might access this form randomly when transforming. Sora's behavior changes into a more beast-like one. Sora doesn't attack with his Keyblades while on this form, instead, he uses his claws. Second Form The Formchange used with the Kingdom Key and Starlight. This grants Sora temporary access to the powers he lost during his Mark of Mastery exam, such as his Limits, Explosion, and Magnet Spiral. Rage Form A Formchange Sora can access when he's taken a lot of damage. Similarly to Anti Form, Sora taps into his inner darkness and transforms to resemble a Heartless, but unlike Anti Form, he still wields the Keyblade in this form. While in Rage Form, Sora rushes down his targets with a brutal barrage of rapid attacks, and he can boost his attack power by sacrificing half of his health. Activating this Formchange fully heals Sora. Feats Strength * Capable of cutting apart skyscrapers and kicking the pieces at high speeds. * Can pick up and use a giant scythe that is bigger and heavier than him. * Launched a giant dragon/Storm Rider into the sky. * Can stop a Groundshaker by just stepping on him in his lion form which is said to be weaker than his human form. * Spun around and defeated Jafar's Genie form, which has enough power to cause massive damage to the city of Agrabah. * Effortlessly cut through six buildings in one go and continues to cut more buildings afterwards. * Can match Terra's strength, who is physically superior to Aqua. * Using Reality Shift, was able to lift Monstro the Whale. * Held his own against Hercules, who claims to not hold back. * Used the Grim Reaper's scythe against it. * Smashed a skyscraper hard enough to break through Armored Xemnas' Dragon. Speed * Has been able to move fast enough to appear as a blur. * Cut through all of the Hydra's head in an instant. * Capable of parrying quick slashes by the likes of Sephiroth. * Fast enough to run up walls and buildings. * Fast enough to react lightning blasts just in time to deflect them. * Can kick around lasers and intercept them after he kicks them. * Dodged Xemnas' magic attacks. * Outsped Xemnas with two keyblades by charging him before Xemnas can swing his ethereal blade. * Often deflects and dodges light-based attacks from Xigbar and his Nobodies. * Can move in tandem with beams of light. * Capable of keeping up with Terra. * He and Riku managed to parry a barrage of lasers in their final battle with Xemnas. * Managed to defend against a lightning attack fired by Xemnas during their first encounter near the end of the first Kingdom Hearts. * Dodged Larxene’s lightning based attacks * Reacted to attacks from the Lingering Will’s Keyblade Glider which is capable of traveling to other worlds * Fought Dream Eaters who are regarded as faster than lightning * Shot light at the moon in a few seconds Durability * Survives crashing onto rooftops without receiving any visible damage. * Often takes hits from large Heartless and Nobodies. * Has survived attacks from foes like Xemnas, Terra, and Ansem. * Took hits from Lexaeus, whose strikes can cause the earth to tremor. * Parried a strike from the Rock Titan. * Survived his Gummi Ship crashing into Deep Jungle. * Crashed the Gummi Ship into an asteroid, and emerged no worse for wear. * Survived the depths of the ocean * Survived cannonfire * Resisted transmutation & time manipulation Skill * Knows many spells. * Received magic training from Merlin the Wizard. * Defeated an army of 1000 Heartless. * Can match characters who have far more experience in fighting than he has. * Defeated multiple members of Organization XIII, including his own Nobody, Roxas, inside his Awakening * Defeated Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless. * Defeated Terra's Lingering Will. * Fought against Sephiroth. * Unlocked the roads between many worlds. * Has defeated various Heartless, Nobodies and Dream Eaters through his many adventures * Has saved the world from the threat of darkness on numerous occasions. * Defeated an Ansem-possessed Riku in Hollow Bastion * Defeated the Leader of Organization 13, Xemnas, with the help of Riku. This was after Xemnas had partially absorbed the power of Kingdom Hearts. * Defeated the Lingering Will, the armor of the Keyblade user Terra now possessed by his soul. * Defeated several Final Fantasy characters as well as numerous Disney villains * Won different Olympus Coliseum tournaments, as well as their equivalents in the Underworld. * Well-versed in disarming enemies and using their own weapons against them. * Vanquished 1,000 Heartless by himself at once during the Battle of Hollow Bastion. * Fought off the four Titans with Hercules' help. * Defeated several of the XIII Seekers of Darkness, including Master Xehanort wielding the X-Blade. Weaknesses * Naive. * Can't access some of his Drive Forms without his friends. * In terms of his friends, harming them or at the very least threatening their well-being is a good way to either emotionally compromise him, or probably cause him to make rash decisions. * His MP is also finite; while he can replenish it normally in combat, it is not instantaneous and needs time to recharge. Many of Sora’s more powerful spells and ranged techniques are reliant on MP, and losing it robs him of some attack or defense options. The same can be said for a few abilities like his Limits, which need him to work alongside other party members, and that isn’t going to work here given the explicit one-on-one nature of the show. * Lacks options in combat if he somehow loses his Keyblade. * Can't heal in Anti Form. Fun Fact * At first, his weapon was intended to be similar to a chainsaw. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Square-Enix Category:Disney Category:Video Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Time Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:JRPG Characters Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Team Leaders Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Reality Warpers Category:Water Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Users Category:Claw Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Hammer Wielders